She Rains for You
by Ninth Lady
Summary: While Sara did not consider herself the best version of company, she had a sneaking suspicion that right now, she was the only one he trusted with the complicated, devastating emotional turmoil he did not want anyone else to see. Snickers.


She Rains for You  
By Ninth Lady

A/N: Written for a fic challenge and never posted here. Post 'Grave Danger.' Snickers, obviously. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!

The rain poured down hard, slapping large, angry drops against the window. The sky was dark for what was promised by an enthusiastic weatherwoman to be a sunny and rain-free day. No one had mentioned the possibility of rain, almost as if the sky was doing it simply out of spite. After all, there was the weather to contend with.

Not that Sara minded too much. In fact, she didn't mind at all. The weather gave her an excuse to stay home, not that she even needed one. She was rarely invited anywhere, most likely because she rarely attended the functions she was invited to. Of course, Sara didn't mind this either.

Truth be told, she enjoyed the solitude being home alone offered. Not that she was truly alone by her standards.

The tortured, dying stray she had saved from a group of cruel teenagers was her only companion. Probably the only living thing that truly understood her, Sara often mused. Treacle, as Sara had named the cat, proved to be not only a survivor, making a recovery the vet had deemed impossible, but also forgiving. Sara had taken Treacle in; unsure as to whether the cat would ever warm up to her, or ever trust humans again. Sara had been sure Treacle would escape the first time opportunity presented itself; she had also been sure that Treacle would never be affectionate with her.

Sara, to her relief, had been wrong on both accounts. Treacle had quickly warmed up to her rescuer and never attempted to leave, regardless of how many opportunities she was presented. She quickly made Sara's apartment her home and Sara her new mistress. Treacle turned out to be an extremely affection cat, sensitive to Sara's moods and eager to make Sara feel better when necessary. Treacle lit up Sara's once very dark and empty world, making homecomings less lonely and enjoyable. While Catherine would talk about Lindsey, Sara often found herself fighting the urge to talk about Treacle. She kept such conversation pieces to herself, certain her coworkers would consider her even more geeky should she start talking about a cat as if she were a child.

Regardless, Sara still loved Treacle, adoring and spoiling the cat that was often her only source of love, affection, and companionship.

Of course there was her neighbor, Gloria. Gloria often sat on her balcony, alone, and smoked cigarettes while staring into the distance. Sometimes Gloria would share her thoughts with Sara if they were out there at the same time. Sometimes Sara struck up conversation without any prompting from the older woman, surprised to find that she was very empathetic and intellectual. They would both sit on their separate balconies, smoking and drinking while discussing whatever topic came up.

These moments offered Sara rare chances to be someone other than CSI Sidle, which due to her workaholic nature did not happen too often.

Yet on this day, the rain poured and Sara remained lying in bed, listening to it hit the window. Treacle purred, curled up next to Sara, savouring the intimate moment as Sara stroked her head.

On her off days, Sara usually remained in bed, simply watching TV, reading, or surfing the internet. Some days she would wander over to Gloria's, bringing along a bottle of wine and a pack of cigarettes. The two women would then drink, smoke, and talk until the bottle was empty. Sara would then return to Treacle and order out, spending the rest of her waking hours in the privacy her little apartment offered quietly.

However, along with the surprise weather was another surprise Sara had not calculated on.

A shrill ring of the doorbell jarred Sara from her dozing, forcing her to get out of bed and answer the door. Not that she didn't have a good idea of who it was already.

Ever since his horrific experience of being buried alive, Nick had changed drastically. His moods were a lot darker now and he rarely instigated conversations that were unnecessary. Small spaces made him feel claustrophobic, and while Sara really did not want to put the label on her best friend, he was a lot more violent. No, he never hit her, but sometimes she could see the look in his eyes that told her that violence was the only way he knew how to express the internal conflict raging within him without going crazy.

Nick came over to Sara's a lot more now than he ever did before. While Sara often found herself standing outside his townhouse take-out in hand, he still was over at her apartment more than his own home. At her place, Sara mused, he probably felt more comfortable, and while Sara did not consider herself the best version of company, she had a sneaking suspicion that right now, she was the only one he trusted with the complicated, devastating emotional turmoil he did not want anyone else to see.

Still in her pajamas, Sara opened the door, unsurprised to see Nick standing in front of her door, dripping wet and breathing heavily. Standing to the side, Sara motioned for him to enter. Words were simply unnecessary, and if Nick did not feel like talking, Sara would never press him further than he chose to venture.

Kicking his shoes off, Nick then dropped himself on the couch, head in hands, still breathing heavily. Sara walked over to her friend, situating herself next to him, unsure as to what he would do today. Sometimes he yelled, other times he talked. Sometimes the two of them would get into her bed with Treacle and Sara would hold him while he slept, comforting him when his nightmares woke him up terrified.

Inhaling, Nick looked over at Sara, mouth opening and closing as if he could not force the words out. Sara rubbed his back, smiling encouragingly. His attempt to smile back failed miserably, and before either one of them knew it, tears were running down his face. Nick did not even make an attempt to wipe away his tears; he simply let them flow steadily. Sara's own attempts to wipe them away were in vain, and she finally settled on hugging him instead. The physical contact with anyone else would have been awkward for Sara, but her desire to comfort and protect him not only came from the deep pain she now saw in the Texan's eyes, but from a well within her she was barely aware existed.

It did not take long for Nick's tears cause Sara to begin to cry. She had no idea what to do to comfort him, to protect him, to save him. The only thing she knew at that moment was that she loved him and that his happiness was her top priority.

Suddenly Nick jumped up; leaving Sara sprawled on the couch, her face stained with tear marks and her eyes wide.

"What are you doing?!" Nick shouted his tone unnerving Sara and bringing up memories of similar shouts followed by physical blows, screams, and broken bones that Sara desperately wished she could bury forever.

As if a floodgate had been opened, Sara found herself simultaneously unable to stop crying and unable to speak.

"Talk to me goddamnit! Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?! Stop it! Just stop-"

It was then that the two finally made eye contact. A whimper escaped Sara's throat, as she sat perched on the edge of the couch, arms wrapped around her. In her eyes, Nick witnessed something that instantly made him regret his outburst.

Within those brown pools, overflowing with tears, Nick did not see sympathy, curiosity, or even caution – the things he saw in the eyes of his coworkers and the psychologist. Instead, Nick saw something he found unnerving. Her bottom lip still trembling, Sara managed to close her eyes and wipe away some of her tears. Still, the moment had happened and Nick finally saw into the depths of Sara's soul. He saw her love for him and with it, the pain she was in, fighting her own demons and trying her best to protect him from his own.

"Sara…" He whispered, all anger having finally drained from him.

"Nicky…" She choked out.

"God, I am so sorry. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. You're always here for me…so patient with me. I-I don't want to hurt you anymore." He was looking around wildly now, the claustrophobia setting in. He began to back towards the door; arm stretched out in front of him, eyes pleading with her to simultaneously stop the walls from caving and to let him leave.

Sara watched him walk backwards, taking the scene in, unsure how to react. The rain was coming down harder now, almost as hard as hail. She wondered what a wife or a girlfriend would have done. She wondered what Nick was thinking and feeling. Her mouth opened without her knowledge, and she was suddenly overcome by the desire to tell him to stay.

However Nick was at the door, mouthing 'sorry' over and over again as he bolted out the door. Heart pounding in his chest, he fled, taking the stairs two at a time. His thoughts were racing as he ran into the rain, being soaked instantly. The feelings had not ceased, and he was very much without his car. Lightening flashed in the sky and the rain came down even harder. His body was beginning to ache from the pelting, but he remained rooted to the spot, unable to breath.

"Nick!" The voice was muffled due to the rain, but there was no mistaking the urgency in her voice as she ran towards him. Her pajamas clung to her body like a second skin and the cold was seeping into her bones when she finally reached the scared CSI. "Nicky…" Her hand touched his shoulder, and he was surprised by the warmth that swept through him.

"Nicky." Her voice was soft and slightly imploring him to look at her. "Please, come back inside. This weather is just awfu-"

The boom of thunder cut her statement short, and finally Nick turned to face her. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sara finally removed her hand from his shoulder and asked him to come back inside again.

This time, Nick responded, but not in the way that Sara had expected. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, savouring and tasting her lips. Surprising herself, Sara willingly kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss slowly, letting his arms circle her waist and begin to explore her wet body. Their kisses became more passionate, yet neither made a move to end it. The rain still poured, yet they were no longer cold.

In the end, it was Nick who broke the kiss. His arms still remained firmly wrapped around her and he took in every detail that he could. The way her eyes were dancing, the smile on her face, and the sexy way her wet hair was framing her beautiful face. "God you're gorgeous…" He whispered, not willing to break the moment yet. "I wish I had paid more attention sooner."

Sara's smiled spread more and she leaned in to kiss him again. "Nicky…" She whispered against his lips.

"I love it when you call me that…" Nick replied back, his voice huskier this time.

"Nicky." Her tone lower and more seductive, Sara pursed her lips slightly and stared deep into his brown eyes, her lust and love for the Texan displayed openly on her slender face.

He dipped his head down to capture her lips in his once more, delivering a bruising kiss.

It took the two a while to notice that the rain had cleared up, and while it was not sunny, it was no longer raining. They knew the rain would come back, but for now it had stopped, and sometimes that was really all one could ask for.


End file.
